


The Fairy's Demonic Wings

by Vegeta_790



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_790/pseuds/Vegeta_790
Summary: Jaden. A 17 year old who knew nothing of his past. No last name, no family, nothing. All he remembers is his cursed form of magic; Flame Demon Slayer Magic. The teenager, struggling to find his place in this life, and his memories, stumbles upon a rambunctious guild in the far off town of Magnolia. He found a home. But, the question is; will he accept it?This story takes place after the Tower of Heaven, right before the Battle of Fairy Tail.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original story using an oc of mine. Also, it's been a while since I've posted anything here, which I massively apologize for. I'll update as often as I can! Also, I will be using the English versions of the characters. Basically, Juvia won't use Gray-Sama or speak in the third person and Gajeel won't laugh as he does in the Japanese version. That's my fair warning to anyone who prefers the Japanese version to the English. With that outta the way, let's get on with it!

The Kingdom of Fiore. A neutral country of 17 million people. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there every day. It is an integral part of people's lives. And there are those who use magic as their occupation. Those people are referred to as wizards. The wizards belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission. There are a large number of guilds within the country, and in a certain city there lies a certain guild. A guild from which various legends were once born Or rather, will continue to be born long into the future And its name is: Fairy Tail!

 

 

It was a day like every other in Magnolia. Markets booming with usual business, families out and about having the time of their lives... and then there was the Fairy Tail guild. Magnolia's resident wizard's guild and strongest guild in the kingdom of Fiore. Standing outside however, was a new face to the town. This young man stands at 6 foot, 2 inches tall, his head a mess with a wild-style of dark purple hair. Nothing was remarkable about this man. He wore a deep sea blue shirt with a pocket on the left chestplate, black slacks and black combat boots. His green eyes had a light in them, unseen by most due to his fear of them. He swallows the hesitation trying to make itself known to the world and walks into the guildhall. Expecting a calm environment like he had heard of about most wizard guilds, he was smacked by the ongoing brawl occurring in the dead middle of the guildhall. Looking around, he spots a bar with a young white haired woman cleaning a mug. Seeing someone he might be able to speak to, he walks to the bar and sits on the only stool there, as the others had been smashed to bits. 

 

"Welcome! I don't believe I've seen you in here before." The woman says with a chipper tone and an infectious smile. The man smiles in kind, but not as wide. "You most likely haven't. I was looking to find someone who could tell me how I could join this guild?" The man asks inquisitively, despite his latent shyness. The woman's smile somehow grows wider as she places the mug down. "I can help you!" She remarks as she walks to the left a bit and taps an old man, sitting on the bar itself, on the shoulder. "Master," she says, "We have a new wizard wanting to join." He looks over at the man on the stool before moving over to him. Once he sits near to him, but not in front of the young woman, he extends his hand. "Hello, young man. I am Makarov Dreyer, Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Might I ask your name?" Accepting Makarov's hand and shaking it, the man responds, "Hello, Master Dreyer. My name is Jaden." Letting go of Jaden's hand, Makarov looks at him in the eye. "I hear you wish to join my guild. I ask one thing beforehand." Makarov gives a serious glare to Jaden, scaring him and making him shrink. "Do you value what it means to have a family?" Makarov asks. Jaden lowers his head slightly. "I never had a family." 

 

Makarov's eyes widen slightly before narrowing as normal. "Don't fret, Jaden. We are all one big family. We can help you learn what that means, if you would let us." Jaden looked confused, as if the notion of these random strangers taking him in without knowing what dangers his magic may cause; what dangers he may cause. Albeit reluctant at wanting to bring harm to such kind people, Jaden nods. "Alright, Master, I'll give you the chance."

Makarov smiles at the young man. "Welcome home, child." He turns to the white haired woman. "Mirajane, the stamp, please." Mira nods, handing the master a stamp, seemingly, out of nowhere. "So, Jaden, where would you like your guild mark and what color?" Jaden already had a place in mind. He lifts his hair to show his forehead. "I'd like my stamp on my head, in red." 

The old man nods, shrinking the stamp enough so the entire mark could be seen. He presses the stamp to Jaden's head for no more than a second and lifts it. A red fairy with a tail protruding from the back looks right at home with Jaden's purple hair. Makarov makes his hands grow to three sizes bigger than the man himself, slamming them down on the ground, putting the entire brawl to an end. Many people look at the short man, all with weird looking clothing choices; A black haired man with no shirt on, a pink haired man with his hand lit on fire. Jaden fits in perfectly. "Listen up, you brats! We have just got ourselves a new member to the family!" Makarov gestures to Jaden with those hands. "Meet Jaden. I expect him to get the full Fairy Tail welcome, ya hear?!?!" The entire guild hall erupts in such cheers, it puts all of Crocus to shame. Jaden gives a smile, wider than he ever had given before... right until the pink haired guy ran up to him, trying to punch him! "Fight me, newbie!" He shouts, thrusting his flaming fist forward. All Jaden does is open his mouth and breathe in. Suddenly, the flames in the man's hand were extinguished. All were silent at this revelation. Jaden gives a small burp, before speaking. "Those flames were so good! What kind of fire mage are you to produce such divine tastes?!" He is bouncing off the walls, until the master halts him. "Jaden, what was that? Did you just eat... Natsu's fire?" "Oh, right. I forgot. I'm a flame mage. But, I'm much more. I'm what is known as a Flame Demon Slayer."

Natsu looked at Jaden, freaked out. "You're a slayer? But no one can eat flames but me! How is that any kind of fair?!?!" Jaden gives a laugh, not mocking or endearing, it seems more.. sad, compared to his earlier outburst. "Simple... Natsu, was it?" He genuinely asked. Natsu nodded. "Oh, well, Natsu, it's simple. This magic of mine, my Flame Demon Slayer Magic, is used to slay demons. Just like, what I can only assume from the taste, your Fire Dragon Slayer magic is used to slay dragons. I must also inform you that I'm an amnesiac. I have no memory. I've heard this guild was responsible for destroying demons from the Books of Zeref, Lullaby and Deliora. I heard these things in passing. I wanted to join this guild to take demons down so I can get my memories back. Nothing more, nothing less." Natsu and the entire Fairy Tail guild look at Jaden, as if what he just said was no big deal. "Well, let's welcome him anyways!" Everyone cheered and began to drink like no tomorrow. The only thing wrong... was the person outside. His blond hair covers his eyes as he fumes, turning away. "Soon, this guild will truly be mine." He proclaims, lightning crackling around him.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two days since Jaden had joined the Fairy Tail guild. In those two days, he had already gotten a good hold on the ropes of how a guild works, job requests, and had learned most of the names of the resident wizards in Fairy Tail. Jaden was currently speaking to the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, whom he had liked hanging around, even if Gajeel himself despised the interaction. "So, let's get this straight. You were in an evil guild, disbanded, and only joined Fairy Tail for money and nothing else?" Jaden asks, inquisitively. A tick mark appears on Gajeel's head as he responds, "Phantom Lord wasn't an evil guild, ya smartass! Jose just hated Fairy Tail and made the rest of us do the same! Why are all your questions to me about my time in Phantom, anyway? Couldn't you ask Rain Woman?!" 

Jaden shrugged. "I would talk with Juvia, if she wasn't stuck up Gray's ass all day. Here's another question. Why do you always eat iron anytime we talk?" He asks. This question only proceeds to piss Gajeel off even further. "Why don't you always eat fire so I don't have ta hear your yappin' all the damn time?!" "Well, you try having a way to make constant fire without having Natsu make it." Jaden replies, smugly.

Gajeel stands up, furious from the question. "I'm going on a job. And no! You can't come, so don't even bother asking!" He says, stopping Jaden's question before he even asks. Gajeel grabs a random job request, informs Master Makarov and Mirajane before leaving, only to be tailed by Team Shadow Gear; Jet, Droy, and their leader, Levy McGarden. Jaden pouts. "How come Shadow Gear gets to go with Gajeel and I can't?!"

 

As Gajeel walks to the giant tree in Magnolia Square, he hears a voice. "Hey, punk!" He turns to find Jet and Droy with angered expressions, and Levy with a downtrodden look. "What is it? I have a job to get to." Gajeel said, nonchalantly. "We don't appreciate having a jerk like you in our guild after what you did!" Jet snarls. "I think it's fair we give you your just desserts as payback for what you did to us!" Droy shouts. Gajeel looks down slightly. Levy tries to calm her teammates, saying, "C'mon, guys, we're all comrades here-" Whatever Levy was saying was cut off as Droy threw seeds into the ground, the seeds sprouting immediately and forming fists, barreling toward Gajeel. "Knuckle Plant!" Droy chants as the plants hit Gajeel in a volley of blows. As the seeds die off, Jet uses his speed magic to close the distance between him and Gajeel, pulling his leg back. "Falcon Heavenward!" Jet shouts as he kicks Gajeel several times over with his spell. As Jet and Droy continue to pummel Gajeel, Levy stays behind at the tree, wishing that her friends would stop hurting Gajeel when they should have forgiven him. Suddenly, a deep, gruff voice resounds. "Oh, come on, you two. Don't be bullies to the newbie."

 

Jet and Droy immediately stop their assault at the voice's behest. They turn to find out who spoke, and to their fear, their suspicions were correct. The voice came from Laxus Dreyer, Makarov's grandson, S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail, and second strongest mage at Fairy Tail, other than the guild Ace, Gildarts. All of Team Shadow Gear pale at the voice, Levy being the first to speak. "L-Laxus!"

Laxus walks forward to Gajeel, who was already beaten. "So, this is the punk who trashed the guild? Doesn't seem like much..." Laxus' previously calm face contorts into one of pure, unbridled rage. "This is the scum that beats the Strongest Guild in the Kingdom?! On my way back, I stopped off at a few local pubs, only to hear people disgrace the Fairy Tail guild's name! 'This is all that guild has to offer?' 'Fairy Tail's reign must be over.' And it's because of punks like you that made them disrespect our guild!" Laxus lets loose a bolt of lightning, striking down right on top of Gajeel, causing the Dragon Slayer to scream in pain. The pain didn't end there as Laxus dismissed the lightning, only to dash forward, burying his fist deep in Gajeel's stomach, causing him to fly into a hill. Just before Laxus could finish him off, Jet and Droy called out to him. "Alright, Laxus, that's enough!" Jet called. Droy followed suit, "He's had enough already, stop!" 

Laxus, in his rage, shouts, "I'm not taking any orders from YOU!!" As he finishes' his sentence, he launches a bolt of lightning, moving towards Levy. Levy braces for impact, to find she is unharmed. Standing before her was the one who took the hit; Gajeel, with his arm morphed into an Iron Dragon's Club. "Gajeel..." Levy says, breathlessly. Bangs hiding his eyes, Gajeel speaks. "Ya done...? I've got work to do..." He limps away. "Gajeel, wait." Levy reaches out her arm.

"Just leave me alone." Gajeel says, not even sparing Team Shadow Gear or Laxus a second glance. It was then Levy realizes something. 'He was letting them beat on him, so we could let our anger out and we'd accept him.' She thinks to herself.

Laxus, on the other hand, thinks about something else. 'It's because of these weaklings that our guild is so pathetic, but, soon, I'll make Fairy Tail the uncontested Strongest Guild in the Kingdom... no, in all of Earthland!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, Fairy Tail!" Makarov calls, silencing all of the guild's normal rambunctious ongoings. "Today is the annual Fantasia festival, likewise, today is the annual Miss Fairy Tail pageant! It's shaping up to be a good day, so I expect everyone to be on their best behavior, and not to forget to have fun!" Makarov shouts, the rest of the guild shouting in likewise excitement. The participants of the Miss Fairy Tail pageant all walk backstage so they may be prepared for the contest. Meanwhile, all the men were handing their money to the bet collector, Elfman Strauss, as to who would win the pageant.

Jaden, still getting used to most things that everyone else consider common knowledge, approaches Gray. The Ice-Make wizard was missing his shirt, but Jaden preferred to not notice. "Hey, Gray. What's everyone so hyped up for?" Jaden asks, his head tilted. Gray turns to Jaden and gives a small smile. "Oh, Jaden. Hey, man. Did no one explain Fantasia?" He is met with a shake of the head. "Damn. Well, basically, it's sort of like a fall festival. Vendors use today to make their businesses boom with all the people who come to Magnolia to watch the pageant. Fairy Tail participates by throwing the Fairy Tail Pageant. It switches from Mister Fairy Tail and Miss Fairy Tail every year. The whole day is topped off with a parade. Everyone in the guild gets in on it and just have a blast." Gray explains. Jaden nods his head in understanding. 

"I see. But, why aren't you betting?" Jaden asks as he points to Elfman, who was swamped with men, practically throwing their hard earned Jewels at him. Gray sweat-drops. "Because, I don't see the point. Every time Miss Fairy Tail is held, Erza or Mira win it by a landslide." Jaden nudges him. "Don't be like that. I don't think it's gonna be that hard of a landslide, what with Juvia and Lucy entering. I think we should bet." 

Gray cocks an eyebrow, but shrugs his shoulders. "Fine, I bet Erza wins." Jaden nods. "I'm going for Cana myself." "Why Cana?" Gray asks. Realizing his mistake, Jaden proceeds to run away. 

 

Three hours later and the entire guildhall is filled with people, visitors and residents alike. Max walks on stage, sporting a nice looking purple tuxedo and big red bowtie. "Good afternoon, everyone, and welcome to the Miss Fairy Tail pageant!" Max pauses to let the audience roar in anticipation. "I'm Max Alors, resident sand wizard and your host this year! Now, enough plesantries. Who's ready to begin!?!" He shouts. The audience, in kind, shouts their approval right back. 

Smiling, Max continues. "Well, alright then! Let's begin with our first entry! The woman with a bottomless pit for liquor, Cana Alberona!!!!" At the call of her name, the brown haired beauty walks out onto the stage, giving a small pose. "Now, let's see you dazzle us with your magic!" Max encourages. At the encouragement, Cana pulls a single card from her cleavage. She holds this card over her head, letting the card explode. As the smoke resides, Cana is revealed to have changed into a swimsuit, causing the audience to nearly faint then and there. As she walks of stage, everyone applauds her performance. However, somehow, Jaden is heard slightly over all the others, causing Cana to blush a little. 

"Next up, she might be a newcomer, but her abilities are S class! Rain or shine, this woman will steal your heart! Entry number two: Juvia Lockser!!" Juvia browses the entire crowd and locks her sight onto Gray, pulling the same trick as Cana. The entire contest moves on without much upstart; Mira using her Transformation magic to morph her head to replicate Happy the Cat and Gajeel, Erza requipping into a gothic lolita outfit, Levy using her Solid Script magic, and Bisca using her Guns Magic to sharpshoot a bullseye into four coins with a single shot. 

"And, finally, entry number seven, Fairy Tail's resident star! Lucy Heart-" Max is cut off by Lucy giving him the stop handsign. Lucy turns back to the crowd. "Uhm.., I'm gonna be doing a dance routine with my Spirits-" Just as she had done to Max, Lucy was interrupted by an unknown female voice. "Entry number eight. If you want a fairy, she is that. If you want beauty, she is that." The unknown voice says. "Yes, the winner has already been announced! It is me, Evergreen!!" The woman struts into the middle of the spotlight, her irish green dress shimmering.

"Hey, lady! I wasn't done! My rent's on the line here!" Lucy reprimands the newly arrived Evergreen. Sensing danger, Gray lurches up from his position next to Jaden. "Lucy! Turn away from her!" But, he was too late. Evergreen had pulled her glasses down to make eye contact with Lucy. After this happens, a green magic circle appears under Lucy, turning her to stone!

Seeing Lucy turn to stone, the Guildhall is then emptied of everyone, only the actual Fairy Tail members staying. "Hey, lady! What did you do to her?!" Jaden screams at the woman standing next to the now stone Lucy. "Simple, what I did to everyone else!" Evergreen moves her hand to lift the curtains to show all the contestants have been turned to stone just like Lucy. Jaden's eyes widen once he lays his eyes on Cana, the look of shock plastered on her face. Makarov stands from his seat, fury decorating his old face. "Evergreen, I command you turn them back this instant!!" "Don't get your diaper in a twist, old man. It's just a game I wanted to play." A mocking tone makes itself known. A static filled image of Laxus appears right in front of Makarov, a wild grin on his face.

Moving beside Evergreen are two men, one with green hair and a green guild mark, Freed Justine, and a man whose true face is hidden under a helmet, Bickslow. "The Thunder Legion and I only want to play a game. A battle royale!!" Laxus declares, shocking all of the men in the guild. Natsu speaks up, "Are you insane?! Why would we fight each other?!" Laxus smiles. "I'm glad you asked, Natsu." His image moves to the stone women, draping an arm over Lucy. "If you don't play, I'll shatter all of them. Right here, Right now." Everyone pales at Laxus' threat. 

"Seems I have your attention. Good. The rules are simple. All members of Fairy Tail must battle each other, including the Thunder Legion and myself. The last one standing wins. I'll even make it easier for all of you. The game will also end if I'm defeated." Laxus boasts "The time limit is three hours. If no one has won in that time, these fine women will all turn to dust. The Battle of Fairy Tail begins; NOW!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the fear from Laxus' statement for all of Fairy Tail to fight each other, nearly every man leaves the guild in such a hurry to defeat his comrades or Laxus, whichever came first. The only ones left in the guildhall were Natsu, Gajeel, Jaden, and Makarov. "Master, can't you do anything to stop this?" Jaden cried. Like everyone else, fear plastered itself all over Jaden's face. "If one of the Thunder Legion holds this much power, how much do the other two hold? Not to mention Laxus himself!" "I understand your concern, my child. Know your plea has not landed on deaf ears. I shall put an end to this promptly!" Makarov declares, dashing to the exit... only to flatten himself on an invisible wall. "Gramps!" Natsu calls out. "Are you ok?" 

Makarov shakes his head. "Of course. Freed's runes." As the Wizard Saint finishes his sentence, a bunch of words fill the air at the door. "No one made of stone or over the age of eighty may pass through." Jaden recites. His green eyes narrow in anger. "Well, they must have thought of it all." Natsu laughs. "No worries, I got it, Gramps!" The Fire Dragon Slayer boasts, running towards the door... only to face the same humiliation of the runed wall, just as Makarov did. Both Jaden and Makarov dropped their jaws. "YOU'RE OVER EIGHTY, NATSU?!?!"

"Well, we have no choice." The small man turns to Jaden. "I know you shouldn't be in this, young one, but, I ask you to go after Laxus and protect the women!" Makarov speaks in both a commanding and pleading tone. Jaden turns to the door and begins to walk to it. Unlike the other two, Jaden passes through flawlessly. Cocking his head to Makarov, Jaden calls, "I'll do my best, Master!" At this, Jaden jumps into the air, flames gathering at the bottom of his boots. "Now! Flame Demon's Boost!" Jaden chants. The flames release into a solid stream, allowing Jaden to propel himself into the sky. 

Time remaining: 2 hours and 25 minutes. Combatants remaining: 49.

After about 4 minutes of flying, Jaden lands in the middle of a fight. The fight was between Reedus, an art wizard, and a member of the Thunder Legion, Freed Justine. Freed was just about to leave his beaten opponent before he hears a voice. "Hey, prissy boy!" Turning around, Freed's eyes widen to find Jaden, a snarl gracing his features. "And, just who are you?" Freed questions. "Are you a Fairy Tail wizard?" Jaden laughs as he lifts his hair over his head, showing the red guildmark on his forehead. "My name is Jaden. I am here on behalf of Makarov Dreyar! I'm gonna take you down!" 

Freed draws his sword, looking to place more runes. Unfortunately for him, Jaden launches himself at him, fist alight in his signature orange flames. Drawing back his fist, he chants, "Flame Demon's Combustion Fist!!" Jaden thrusts his fist forward, but Freed blocks it with his sword. Despite being pushed back, Freed holds his ground. "You're a Slayer? I thought there were only Dragon Slayers!" Freed shouts over the impact of Jaden's attack. Jaden, however, ends his attack, pulling back in a backflip. "Yes, jackass. I'm a Slayer. But, I'm a Flame Demon Slayer. Meaning, I'm better than Dragon Slayers!" Jaden taunts. "Now, allow me to give you a small lesson about us.

"Every Slayer has their own special attack. For the Dragons, they have a roar so furious, entire towns flee. but, I bet you knew this. For the mythical God Slayer, they have a bellow so booming, you'd think God Himself were speaking. The Demons, however... well, we Demons are known for one thing..." Jaden's speech ends as he inhales air. Freed's eyes widen as air flows towards Jaden, taking the heat in the air as well. 'This is improbable. When did Fairy Tail gain a third Slayer?' He thinks in pure astonishment.

"NOW, YOU BEAR WITNESS TO MY FLAME DEMON'S RAGE!!!!!!!!!" Jaden shouts loud enough to shatter the ground. From his mouth, a stream of flames emerge. The flames are so hot, the nearby trees begin to catch fire. "Oh, crap!" Freed curses as he dodges. Jaden, seeing he missed, turns his attack to the sky, as the flames die out. Jaden is left panting, yet smiling. "You see that, pretty boy? That's what Demons are known for..." He pants harder, his magic rejuvenating as he launches himself at Freed once again. Before he reaches Freed, the green haired wizard raises his sword. "Dark Écriture: Wings!" Freed chants. The spell makes 6 wings made of runes on Freed's back. The Rune wizard moves into the sky. "I didn't expect your power, Demon Slayer. But, next time, I will." Freed calls to Jaden still on the ground, as he flies back into the city. Jaden smiles as he sits, and lets his magic replenish. "Even with the Thunder Legion having their way, they're no match for me. I'll protect the guild... and her...." Jaden's mind flows to his crush on Cana. 

Jaden has had a crush on Cana since his first day at Fairy Tail. He bonded with her over a pint of beer for him and a barrel of wine for her. Whether or not she reciprocated his feelings was unknown, but he didn't care. "Cana... please be ok." Jaden says as he stands up, running back into the fray of the Battle of Fairy Tail.


	5. Chapter 5

'Running into the battle after having used a good bit of magic power probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world', Jaden had thought numerous times since launching himself into the city. 'But, it'll all be worth it once I take out the Thunder Legion and Laxus altogether.' Stopping himself after running, Jaden decided to sense around for any small number of magic power levels. Once he got a feel for it, he began to count. "So, it seems not including the Thunder Legion, around 30 people are left. That means I ain't got time to mess around." Jaden shouts before jumping into the air, just as he did at the guildhall. "Flame Demon's Boost!" The familiar flames enveloped the young man's feet, sending him into the sky.

 

XXXXX

 

Meanwhile, at Kardia Cathedral, Laxus sits at the steps of the altar, awaiting the wizard lucky- and foolish- enough to make him their opponent. When he hears footsteps, he isn't surprised to find Freed having entered the church. "Freed, what the hell are you doing here and not out there beating down Fairy Tail?" Laxus demands with a snarl. Freed takes a knee as a show of respect to the man he adored and followed. "I come with a new bit of intel that eluded us when we began planning this battle, Laxus." he says in a monotone voice. Laxus merely waves his hand for Freed to continue.

"It would appear that Fairy Tail obtained a new member sometime after Gajeel and that woman from Phantom Lord's Element Four." Freed said. Laxus scoffs at this. "So what? Some newbie isn't worth shit in the new Fairy Tail. What makes him that special that you felt the need to bother me?!" Laxus shouts. "One thing, Laxus. This man is a Slayer. More specifically, as he corrected me on it, a Flame Demon Slayer." Laxus' eyes widen a slight margin at that bit of news. "He managed to catch me off guard after I had defeated Reedus when he was planning to flee town. My runes hadn't had a chance to activate before he began launching attacks at me. I knew I had to escape to warn you should he attempt to come after you. Laxus, this guy isn't anything to scoff at. From what I felt, he's almost on the same level as Natsu."

Laxus sits there, motionless. His shoulders begin to shake. Soon, Laxus is howling with laughter. "Hahahaha! Oh, Freed. You always are good for a laugh. Don't you know Natsu isn't anywhere near my level? Sure, newbie may be strong with this so-called, 'Flame Demon Slayer' Magic, but if a Fire Dragon Slayer isn't gonna do shit against me, then what possible chance could a Flame Demon Slayer have." Laxus laughs some more as Freed bows his head. "I... I understand, Laxus." He says. 

Laxus soon quits laughing and puts on a thinking look. "Still, should Natsu manage to get out of the guild somehow and he team up with Demon Boy, that would be bad. Freed, I want you to go out and take him down. He may not be a chance for me, but, it may be dangerous if he gets the jump on me with Natsu." Freed widens his eyes and looks up at Laxus. "Are you sure? This kind of strategy isn't like you at all." "Yeah, I'm sure. I want you to use any means necessary to get rid of him." Laxus says, no hint of emotion in his voice. Freed looks shocked for a moment before restraining himself. "I understand, Laxus." And with that acceptance of his order, Freed walks out of the cathedral.

Laxus, now completely alone, looks to the Rune Board Freed made so he could keep track of the battle.

Time Remaining; 1 hour and 45 minutes. Combatants remaining: 30....32.

Laxus's eyes widen at the sudden spike in the number of combatants rising two digits. "What?!" He exclaims. "That's impossible! The girls couldn't have possibly-" Laxus stops his phrase short as he remembers something. "Of course, how could I have forgotten?" Laxus places his hand on his face, his mouth morphing into a wicked grin. "I don't know about the other number, but I do know one. He's finally come to take part."

Entering the south part of town is a man covered head to toe in cloth. All that is visible of the man is his dark eyes and what seems to be a red tattoo across his left eye. Strapped on the man's back is five staves of differing shape and color. "You came back..."

"Mystogan."


	6. Chapter 6

Still stunned by Laxus' kill order against the Demon Slayer, Freed searched all of Magnolia, desperate to find Jaden. 'If I remember correctly, the Flame Demon should have been around the north part of town, resting.' Freed thinks to himself, making a B-line for northern Magnolia. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees two people headed toward him, one with auburn hair and the other with blue. Stopping cold in his tracks, Freed turns his head, smiling at the arrival of Cana Alberona and Juvia Lockser. 

"So, Evergreen lost? Well, it can't be helped. Irregardless, I need the two of you to run along. I have someone I need to find." Freed says. His lack of concern for Evergreen's loss causes Cana to scoff, but nothing else is said. "Well, too bad. If you're gonna keep going, you have to beat us!" Cana proclaims as she pulls out a hand of magic cards, Juvia dropping into a fighting stance of her own. Freed drops his smile, running around the two girls. "Hey, get your ass back here!!" Cana shouts. "C'mon, Juvia! We can't let him get away!" Juvia nods. With a "Yes!", she follows Cana. 

After chasing Freed, they notice he takes a small leap over something. Dismissing it, both Cana and Juvia run into the trap Freed had laid. "What?!" Juvia cries out as runes envelop the area around her and Cana. "You forget, girls. I am the Rune Master and this is the Battle of Fairy Tail. Now, the two of you must fight, and only one can leave!" Freed says. Cana slams her fist into the rune wall, shouting, "You bastard! I won't forgive you for this!!" Cana turns to Juvia. "Juvia, come on! Help me find a way out!" 

Looking around, Juvia notices what's above her; an orb from the recently activated Thunder Palace. Juvia takes a deep breath, turns her body to water and raises her hand upwards to the orb. "Water Nebula!!" She chants. Cana turns around, thinking Juvia launched her spell at her. But, she didn't expect the Water Mage to fire her spell at the Thunder Palace. Smiling at Cana, Juvia immediately feels the effects of the orb her Water Nebula spell destroyed. 

A bolt of lightning strikes down upon Juvia, causing an ear-piercing scream to resound. Elsewhere in town, Jaden turns to the source of the scream. His face blanches. "That sounded like one of the girls... CANA!!" Jaden roars, using a wordless Flame Demon's Boost to propel himself to the site. 

The runes drop as quickly as Juvia's body did. To protect her, Cana runs to her, catching her body. "Juvia, you idiot, why'd you do that?! You knew what would happen if you hit that thing!" Cana half-heartedly berates Juvia with tears in her eyes. Juvia opens her own eyes to look at Cana. "It's because... I didn't wish to... hurt you.... I wanted to... be accepted as a member of... the guild." Juvia uses the last of her energy to reassure Cana before falling conscious from her wounds. 

Freed's eyes widen. "She did that so the guild could accept her? But, she bears the guild mark. No matter, Cana is the victor, she is allowed to go- HRK!" Freed's sentence was interrupted by a fist planting itself into his face, causing him to fly backwards. "You disgusting pile of garbage!!" The new arrival growls. Who else could it be but the Flame Demon Slayer himself; Jaden. "You disrespect the sacrifice Juvia made for her guildmate, and you dare to call yourself a member of Fairy Tail?!!" Jaden roars, smoke erupting from his mouth in rage.

He turns himself to Cana. "Cana, are you unharmed?" Jaden asks, concern breaking through his rage. Cana could do nothing but nod tearfully. "Good. Then take Juvia, find a mage with healing spells and tend to her. I'll take care of Pretty Boy." Jaden turns himself away, fire licking his fists. "But, Jaden! You just joined the guild! What makes you think you can take on one of the top wizards in Fairy Tail?! Just come with us!" Cana pleads. 

"What makes Natsu think he can take on any of the S-Class Wizards?! What kind of person would I be if I just let this bastard go unpunished?! What kind of guildmate would I be if I let Juvia go unavenged?!?!" Jaden screams. "Take her back to the guildhall, take her to a healing mage, I don't care!! Just let me take this!" Unbeknownst to Cana, Jaden's eyes were turning red with the rage he was feeling, the skin on his arms being enveloped in some kind of black, inky substance underneath the flames. 

Cana looks to consider the request Jaden made, before bending down to pick Juvia up. "I'll leave you to this. On one condition." Cana stares a hole in Jaden's back. "You come back to us." Smiling, Jaden nods. Cana reluctantly turns on her heels, taking Juvia away from the site of battle.

Freed, having gotten back to the Demon Slayer, cocks his head slightly. "Why send them away? It would have been more advantageous for you to let Cana fight me with you." He questions genuinely. "Cana would have gotten in my way. I need no help to take you out, pretty boy." Jaden spits the words like venom, a demonic undertone lacing his voice. "You wanted to fight me for real anyways. I just granted your wish." Jaden drops into a stance; his right foot moves a foot's length in front of his left, his left fist reared back, his right fist held in front of him to block should Freed launch the first attack. Freed simply draws his sword. Runes envelop the area around the two combatants.

Jaden roars, his fist igniting in flames. "Flame Demon's Combustion Fist!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoda thunk it? Instead of Mira vs Freed, it's Jaden vs. Freed. How will it turn out? Will the Demon Slayer burn away the competition, or will the Rune Mage spell Jaden's defeat? Find out next monday!
> 
> Probably say this. Anything I don't cover, the fights between Bickslow and Gray, Bickslow and Lucy, and Evergreen vs. Erza for example, happen exactly as they do in canon. This will be so until I manage to develop the characters in my own way.


	7. Chapter 7

At the roar of Jaden's spell, he launches himself at Freed, having every intention to end Freed as slowly and painfully as possible. Unfortunately, the rune mage was prepared for Jaden's assault, managing to hold him back with a defensive stance and his rapier. Freed's enchanted blade and Jaden's engulfed fist clash, stopping Jaden in his tracks. "If I heard Cana correctly, your name is Jaden, yes? If so, then your death is what Laxus desires." Freed spoke over the clashing of attacks. 

"So what? It's not as if my name is gonna help you in this fight any!" Jaden spits out, the demonic undertone in his voice more evident now than when the fight began. Jaden cancels his attack to make distance between him and his opponent. "I don't have a clue how things worked in Fairy Tail before I joined, but what I do know is that in the time I have been in the guild, they have shown me nothing but kindness! Those people are compassionate for their family and you believe you and your other little buddies can change that?!" Jaden rants. "That makes no sense!"

"Why would we challenge Laxus? The Thunder Legion means nothing without our loyalty to our leader." Freed calmly retorts. However, in his mind, Freed begins to calculate a plan. 'With that one attack, Jaden reminds me so much of Natsu. If that means anything, it means he'll run through his Magic Power quickly trying to harm me. So, all I have to do is wait for the proper moment and this fight is mine.' 

In the time Freed calcluates his plan, Jaden rushed towards him, his leg engulfed in his magic flames. "Flame Demon's Roundhouse Combo!" The Slayer chants, kicking Freed in the face. As the attack lands, Jaden flips onto his head and spins like a top, kicking Freed with every rotation. At the tenth hit, the enraged flame mage jumps back onto his feet, delivering a gutpunch that sends Freed flying. "You won't be able to beat me, Pretty Boy. In the short time I have been in Fairy Tail, I managed to learn everyone's power standing. I'm the strongest non S-Class Wizard in the guild." Jaden bluffs, hoping to instill fear in Freed's heart.

As expected, Freed's eyes widen underneath his messy green hair. He shakes this feeling off as he stands tall, ready to attack. "I hope you are as strong as you say, lest this next spell end you!" Freed calls out, raising his rapier. "Dark Écriture: Pain!" The rune mage chants, sending a line of purple runes barreling towards Jaden. He attempts to dodge, but the spell hits the young slayer's foot, encompassing him in the spell. Jaden drops to the ground like a rock, screaming bloody murder.

"Gah!" Jaden screams. "Wh.. What did you.. do?! Graaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" The slayer speaks in between screams. Freed walks to Jaden. "I gave you a taste of my magic. Every member of the Thunder Legion has mastered a form of Eye Magic. My Eye Magic is called Dark Écriture. It amplifies the power of my runes and allows me to do spells such as this!" The green haired wizard raises his rapier and casts a second spell. "Dark Écriture: Suffering!!!"

The spell makes contact, causing the effects of the Pain spell to be increased. Jaden lies on the ground, screams resounding throughout the entire nearby area. Freed walks around the screaming mass that is the Demon Slayer. "I do not wish this upon you. But, I have no choice in this matter. Laxus wishes for you to be dealt with, and I shall follow his orders! Now, Dark Écriture: Suffering!!!" A third spell is unleashed, causing Jaden's latent fear of death to surface as an unbearable pain. "Finally, the ultimate Dark Écriture. Dark Écriture: Dea-" Freed is stopped in the midst of his incantation by a flying Tarot Card. The card cuts Freed's focus, stopping the effects of his spells on Jaden.

"I knew I shouldn't have left, damn it!" A feminine voice is heard as Jaden sits up. The young man looks up to see the concern-filled brown eyes of Cana Alberona. "What were you thinking?!" She berates Jaden, who scoffs. "I should be saying that to you. You left Juvia and strictly went against what I told you, despite you agreeing to it." Jaden says. "I told you I could handle Pretty Boy."

Cana then hits Jaden across the head. "You idiot! If I hadn't came when I did, you would have died! We already have too many hurt! Master Makarov couldn't possibly handle one of us being dead!" She screams. "And, for your information, I managed to find old lady Porlyusica coming into town, so I left Juvia with her!"

Jaden's eyes widens at hearing how close he was to death. Nonetheless, he stands up, shakily. "While I am grateful that you saved my life, I wanted you gone so I wouldn't hurt you or Juvia with my magic."  
"All magic can hurt people, Jaden!"  
"Not to the extent that Demon Slayer Magic can! This magic is more destructive than Dragon Slayer Magic! My flames are more intense than anything Natsu can come up with! If I were to use my magic with others around, they'd run the risk of injury or death! Please, Cana! Just leave!" Jaden says, practically pleading with the young card mage.

Unbeknownst to the quarreling Fairy Tail wizards, Freed is busy casting a fourth Dark Écriture spell. His battle cry is heard, cutting Jaden and Cana's argument off as he prepares to unleash his spell. "I didn't think I'd have to use this spell like this, but you leave me no choice! Dark Écriture: Darkness!!!!!" Freed calls out, his body being enveloped by a purple light. Jaden and Cana then drop into battle stances. Against his better judgement, he turns to her. "Cana, if you can promise me you can provide long-range attacks, you can stay. But you must stay at long-range, clear?!"

She nods. "Crystal." The brown haired girl jumps back, pulling out her long-ranged attack cards. "Ready, Jaden?" "Yeah!"

As the purple light fades, Freed is replaced with a darker colored, furred, demon with elongated horns protruding from his head. If that wasn't enough, a set of Freed's DarkÉcriture: Wings are seen from his back. "This spell is a last resort. I can't believe you made me cast it!" "Hell, you were close to killing me there, buddy.. If anything, this form you have now suits your personality; a demon serving the devil himself!" Jaden taunts the mage, causing him to cast a spell in rage.

"Now you've done it! Darkness Breath!!!" A torrent of darkness magic erupts from Freed's mouth, at the same velocity of a Slayer Breath Spell. "My turn then!" Jaden shouts and sucks air in. "Flame Demon's Rage!!!!!!" Jaden's own attack erupts from his mouth, clashing with Freed's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I removed the Relationship tags. This is for a simple reason. I'm not gonna force myself to write specifically for those ships, mucking my work in the process. I will write in ships obviously, but I will write whichever ships seem appropriate.


	8. Chapter 8

It was as if the sun itself dimmed as the two attacks clashed, as to not bother the combatants. Freed, in his demon form, and Jaden, Demon Slayer Magic enveloping his entire body, are stuck in a deadlock. Neither Freed's Darkness Breath nor Jaden's Flame Demon's Rage moves an inch as both mages pour every inch of magic power into their attacks as they can. The ground begins to rumble and crack under the pressure, almost causing Cana to lose her balance. Suddenly, she hears a voice. "Cana!"

The card mage turns her head to see two more people closing in, luckily, two friends. The white-haired Strauss siblings, Mirajane and Elfman. "Mira, Elfman! What are you guys doing here?!" Cana demands over the clash of magic behind her. Mira is the first to answer. "We saw you drop Juvia off with Porlyusica and run back into the fight. So, we decided to trail you and see if we could help." She said, panting slightly. "What the hell is going on anyway? I don't recognize either of them!" Elfman said, shocked.

"Freed and Jaden went in after each other after Juvia sacrificed herself to free us from a rune Freed set and to prove herself as a member of the guild. Apparantly, it set Jaden off. He told me to leave with Juvia, but I couldn't leave him alone, so I came back and saw Freed nearly kill Jaden. I stopped it, but Jaden still demanded to fight Freed alone, and told me I could stay if I stayed my distance. After I got away, Freed used some spell to transform himself, and, from the looks of it, Jaden has too!" Cana explained. Mira's eyes widened. "You mean that story Jaden told us wasn't made up? He truly is a Demon Slayer?" 

Cana did nothing but nod.

Mira and Elfman's eyes were then glued to the ongoing battle. "I suppose all we can do is stay back and provide coverfire." Mira reluctantly said, wanting to help Jaden. "But, sis! That isn't manly at all!" Elfman protested. "And what can we do? Elfman, I'm sorry but this isn't our battle. I remember something Jaden told me a while ago at the bar, and from what Cana just said, I think Juvia felt the same way. Jaden felt as though that, even though the guild welcomed him with open arms, he didn't truly belong at the guild or feel welcomed. He felt he had to prove himself but was scared to because of his magic."

Mira's eyes turned to the struggling Demon Slayer, who was visibly running low on magic power. "But here and now, Jaden doesn't care. He wants to prove to everyone that he is a Fairy Tail member and not just using us for his own goals."

As she finished her speech, Jaden broke off his attack and dashed at Freed and let loose a volley of punches and kicks at the taller man. It proved fruitless as Freed dodged every one of his attacks before placing his hand on the Slayer's chest charging a spell. "Darkness Flare Bomb!" He chants. A black ball erupts from Freed's hand and blows Jaden into the air. Jaden is screaming in pain as Freed flies up into the air just above him. Freed looks at Jaden in disgust before delivering a powerful axe kick in the same place the spell made contact, slamming Jaden back into the ground.

"This is all you had to offer me, Demon Slayer? It seems that your magic proved useless in the face of a true demon." Freed laments slightly as he begins to fly down to finish the fight. The bystander's eyes all widened as they screamed out for their fallen comrade. "Cana, don't you have any sort of flames for him to eat?!" Mira calls to the card caster. At that, Cana awakens from her shock before pulling out three cards and throwing them near Jaden. "Forgot about these! Now, Explosion!!" The alcoholic mage screams, causing the cards to react and explode, enveloping the Flame Slayer. 

Freed's eyes widen at this and he begins to fly faster, but it is too late. The flames have begun to enter Jaden's mouth as he breathes in. The moment the last flame disappears, another ignites. At this time, Freed slams into the ground. Thinking he has gotten his target, he is shocked that his attack failed as there was nothing there. "I was almost a goner there, pretty boy." A mocking tone comes from behind Freed, who turns. 

Who else but Jaden of Fairy Tail would be behind him, shirtless and completely tattered. "If not for Cana, I wouldn't have been able to use my Flame Demon's Shadow spell. That let me evade your attack." Freed stepped back. "That's impossible, I am supposed to be superior in every way to you!" "But, it is as you said. Your magic proved useless in the face of a true demon." The recollection of his words shocks Freed into a state of immobility. "Now, it's my turn." Jaden declared, the black coming back to his body and his pupils turning red. 

Jaden begins to walk toward Freed, whose body did not respond to the brain's command to run. "This is for all you have done!" Jaden launches himself at Freed, right fist reared back. "Demon Slayer Secret Art!!" He connects his fist to Freed's chin in an uppercut, only to grab the demonic transformation's ankles. This envelopes Freed in a cloak of purple flames. "Smoldering Slam!" At that scream, Jaden uses all his strength to slam Freed into the ground. An explosion covers the entire field at the connection. Mira, Elfman, and Cana all run into the explosion as it dies down. As expected, Jaden is the victor. The slayer stands over Freed, who has reverted to his human form. Surprisingly, Freed is in tears. 

Jaden speaks before anyone could. "You claim this was all for Laxus. Tell me, do you believe he would have done as much for you as you have him?" The question rings in Freed's head. "It doesn't matter! He is my only comrade! I will do all I can to help him!" "And this is your fault, Freed." Jaden says, using Freed's name for the first time since meeting him. "You expect all the things you want to come from Laxus, but here is what you neglected to realize. Each of us share this mark on my head, your hand, Elfman's neck, Cana's midriff, wherever Mirajane's mark is. This means that no matter what, we will help each other in the other's time of need. I was going to hurt you for what you said to Juvia, but I was thinking while we fought. You said she had the guild mark, so she should have been accepted no matter what. That stuck in my head through out the fight. I then realized that you didn't betray the guild, you were merely conflicted. I didn't beat you to hurt you. I beat you to make sure this lesson sticks in your head. You should remember this just as you do your magic. 'He who breaks the rules is trash. But he who abandons his friends is worse than trash.' You broke the guild's rules by following Laxus and engaging in this battle, but you did not abandon your friends. I know this because, not once in our fight did you aim to kill me. I repaid your kindness with mine. Remember this, Freed Justine." Jaden finished his speech, turning his back, crossing his arms and limping away. 

Cana turned to Jaden before he was out of earshot. "Where are you going now?! You aren't healed!"

"I have one objective today. I promised Master Makarov that I would protect my guild at any cost. I'm going to finish this."

The four behind him all stare holes in his back. Mira speaks the question on all their minds. "Does this mean you...?"

Jaden turn to them with a look of pure determination. "I am going to take on Laxus, and I plan on winning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote, 'He who breaks the rules is trash, but he who abandons his friends is worse than trash.' is from the manga series 'Naruto' by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the quote or the Manga series Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

Whereas Jaden had won his battle with Freed, the mage known as Mystogan was having a bit of trouble. Not only had Laxus proven stronger to his Illusionary Magic than he had originally thought, but Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel had arrived to both attack the Thunder Mage.

'Damn. I can't do much with Erza and Natsu here. I have to find a way to get them to leave.' Mystogan thought. However, the Staff Mage wouldn't have the chance to enact his plans, as Laxus began to speak in his mocking tone. "So, two more weaklings come to fight. I guess I'm out of my league here. But, before we continue, Mystogan.... Why don't we tell Erza and Natsu your little SECRET!!!" Laxus shouts, launching a blast of lightning at Mystogan's face cover, frying it. The only thing seen from the blast is a head of... blue hair. 

Stumbling back from the attack on his face, Mystogan turns to Erza and Natsu, not meaning to. This gives Titania and the Salamander a full frontal view of Mystogan's face. His dark black eyes. His blue hair. His sharp face. His red tattoo over his right eye. The mighty Queen of the Fairies's eyes turn to pin-needles, as she opens her mouth. She is able to say only one word... a name. "...Jellal...." Erza says, shocked. Natsu, on the other hand, is completely speechless. The Dragon Slayer knew that he had pummeled Jellal back at the Tower of Heaven.

"I apologize, Erza. I know of your past with Jellal Fernandez, so I did not wish to show my face. I will say that I know of the Jellal you think I am, but I can assure you that I am not him. I must also apologize, as I cannot continue to fight Laxus. I wish you the best of luck. Erza. Natsu." 

Before the Salamander and Titania could even get their bearings of Mystogan's identity, he disappeared. 

Natsu was the first to speak after Mystogan's sudden disappearance act. "Wait, Mystogan was Jellal?! But, I though he had to be dead! The Tower of Heaven collapsed on top of him!" The Dragon Slayer half-boasts/half-screeches.

Laxus laughs, inwardly thankful that the Staff Mage had left the battle. With him gone, Laxus knew he'd have absolutely no problem taking down Erza and Natsu, no matter what they tried.

Soon, his laughing was cut short by Erza rushing the Lightning user, wearing her Heaven's Wheel armor. "LAXUS!" She cried. Unfortunately, the youngest Dreyar had dodged Titania's attack. Rolling to face her back, Laxus places a hand on the back of Erza's armor. He smirks as he sends a jolt of lightning through the armor, effectively electrocuting the S-Class Wizard. 

Erza screeched in pain, feeling every single volt of Laxus' magic course throughout her body. Laxus' face contorts into one of sheer glee, as if the screams of on the the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail was music to his ears. The woman is blown backwards, landing behind Natsu on her back. "Erza!" Salamander screams. Fortunately, she stands up fairly quickly. 

Laxus laughs even more. "You can't beat me, Erza. And with the Thunder Palace active, there's nothing stopping me from winning! I will be the Fairy Tail's new Master by day's end!" He speaks wickedly. A deranged look plasters itself all over his face as Erza turns around and runs out of the cathedral. "Where are we going? Running away?! SO uncouth of an S-Class wizard! ERZA!!!"

Before the Lightning User could get to her to blast her into the next life, he is blocked by a gust of fire launched by none other than the Fire Dragon of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel. 

The smoke from the Fire Dragon's Roar still emits from the caster's mouth. "You won't get to them! Not with me here!" Natsu proclaims as fire licks his fists. "With the flames of my right fist, and the flames from my left!" He slams the flaming hands together. "Put them together, and you get...!" the spell is completely chanted. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!!!" A giant fireball erupts from Natsu's hands, barreling towards the Dreyer man. Smirking, Laxus covers his hand in lightning and swipes it, completely dispelling all the flames from Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar and Brilliant Flame. 

"What?" Natsu gasps in shock. Laxus smiles as he walks a bit backwards. "You don't get it, do you, shithead? No spell you have is capable of damaging me. This is the gap between us! This is why everyone thinks Fairy Tail is weak! This is why I will become Master!!" Lightning crackles around the blond's entire body. "You will be an example of what we do to weaklings in my guild!! RAGING...!" Laxus screams. Natsu goes on guard, but is still bracing for just how much damage he will take. "...BOLT~!!!" The user screeches. From Laxus' hands comes a giant bolt of lighting, having its own blue lightning enveloping and crackling around it.

The spell makes direct contact.

XxXxXXxxXxXxX

At the guildhall, Levy and Porlyusica sit with Makarov, attempting to let the medicine take effect. A door is heard knocking. "What kind of irresponsible human is here now?!" Porlyusica refers to Juvia in a bed beside Makarov. Levy opens the door, eyes widening at the person at the door; Gajeel Redfox. "Gajeel?!"

"Of course, it's me." He responds nonchalantly. "You are supposed to be with Natsu, taking on Laxus!" Levy squawks out. "Yeah, but that would have left the Master defenseless if anyone came after him. Not to mention you, the old hag, and Rain Woman."

Levy thinks, 'If he's here, then who's with Natsu?!?"

 

XxXxXXxxXxXxX

 

Laxus, for what seems to be the fiftieth time today, laughs cockily. Where Natsu was standing , sits nothing but a smoldering crater. "That's right! I'm the strongest in the entirety of the Guild! ME!!"

Having stopped laughing, he finally hears a voice. "Well, I didn't know cowards could be considered strong, but you learn something new every damn day, huh?" A neutral voice. Laxus whips his head to the wall where a scratched up, shirtless Jaden hangs from a rail, holding a perfectly fine Natsu by the pants. 

Natsu looks up meeting Jaden's gaze. "Jaden..." "Don't bother asking about my condition, Natsu. I'm fine. I spent a good bit of my magic trying to protect others from a member of that damned fanclub Dreyar has." The Demon Slayer says, gesturing to Laxus. "If it weren't for Cana providing me with fire during the fight, I'd either be unconsious or I'd be dead."   
"But, why did you come?! You look like you can barely stand!"  
"For two reasons, Natsu. One, if I hadn't came when I did, you'd be IN that smoldering crater. I felt that spell. Laxus wasn't holding back. Secondly..." Before continuing, he jumps from the rail, putting Natsu on his feet, dropping into a stance of his own. "Secondly, the true Master of the Fairy Tail Guild has given me a job; To protect my guild and guildmates from Laxus Dreyar and the Thunder Legion. You may not know this about me, but when I'm given a job..." Black marks cover Jaden's arms and legs, both igniting in his signature deep purple flames. "I do not quit until it is one hundred percent complete to the satisfaction of my client." Jaden finishes his little speech, ending in his double voice.

On the other hand, Laxus is absolutely furious. "So, you're that Demon Slayer Freed was talking about. If Freed couldn't dispatch you, then I will! You can go straight to Hell!!!" Laxus' eyes go pure white as he launches himself at the Demon and Dragon Slayers. "On your guard, Dragneel!" Jaden barks, managing to block Laxus' assault. Jaden's feet begin to dig into the stone below, showing just how much force Laxus is using to destroy the Slayer. 

Laxus releases a wordless roar as he pushes harder into Jaden. Unbeknownst to the duo, Natsu begins to run behind Laxus, going for a back shot. Slamming his hands together, Natsu cries out, "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!!" The fireball rams itself into Laxus, staggering him slightly. This stagger is enough for Jaden to leap from the crater he and the Dreyar man were creating, preparing for a fierce attack. Jaden bends at the knees, flames licking at his right fist at what seems to be a terminal pace. He launches himself upwards, pushing his entire weight into his fist. "Flame Demon's Demonic Uppercut!" He screeches as his fist catches Laxus' chin, sending him upwards. 

"Don't let up! We give him an inch, and we're goners!" Jaden demands as he and the Salamander jump to Laxus, unleashing a barrage of fists, Natsu's being the only one enveloped in flames. During the barrage, Laxus' eyes open. He turns ninety degrees, grabbing both Jaden and Natsu's wrists. "Enough!" The man roars, slamming his arms together, and by extension, Natsu and Jaden. The Flame Slayers backs collide, only giving them enough time to look at Laxus before he kicks them both into the ground of the cathedral. 

Landing on his feet, Laxus pants slightly. "I will give you this much, Demon Slayer... You're good. Better than I gave you credit for. That was one hell of a hit you got on me. But, that will be the last one you or Natsu get in on me. I'm going to kill you, Jaden." Laxus grins wickedly as he utters Jaden's name for the first time, lightning enveloping his entire being.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit. I've already wrote 10,000 words in this thing, as well as have 100 hits. I thank all of you who have read this story. I really enjoy writing it. You may notice that I have been showing a new spell of Jaden's in almost every chapter. This is so I don't have to rely on the exact same spells in every fight until I decide to make a new one. I can't make a decent fight with Jaden if he only has the same repertoire of the Combustion Fist, Rage, and Boost spells. I will, however, introduce more Secret Arts in time, other than Smoldering Slam.

"I'm going to kill you... Jaden." The words rang in Jaden's ear. Kill? He had just joined Fairy Tail and he's already wanted dead? With pain screaming everywhere in his body, Jaden began to stand up, the fight with Freed obviously showing the toll it took on him. Natsu rises not long after him.

"If you want me dead, Laxus, you'll have to do it your damn self. You tried having Freed do it, and you see how well that worked out." Jaden taunts. Behind the smirk, however, is a man screaming in agony from the utter hell he has been put through throughout the entire day. Natsu, as if not having heard the conversation between the Flame and Lightning users, launches himself at the blond. "LAXU~S!" He screams as a battle cry. It proved useless as Laxus simply hits Natsu with the back of his fist, sending him flying into a wall. 

This small distraction gave Jaden enough time to collect himself enough to do battle. The Slayer sticks his right hand into a handgun sign, index finger as the barrel and thumb as the sighting. A small fireball charges itself on the tip of the index finger, no bigger than the digit itself. "Flame Demon's Bullet!" The flame launches itself at sonicspeed, nailing Laxus in the chest, pushing him back slightly. This small spree continues as Jaden fires three more shots, ending with Laxus having been pushed back about a foot. 

"Was that it? I expected more from a Slayer." "I ain't done yet!" Jaden's feet ignite with flames more violent than before. "Flame Demon's Boost!!" He shouts, launching himself at the Lightning Mage. He rears his fist back during the launch. "Combined with Flame Demon's Combustion Fist!!" The Demon Slayer lets the fist loose, connecting with Laxus' cheek at incredible speeds. Unable to avoid the attack, Laxus takes the full force of the attack, the fist knocking him off of his feet and the flames searing his cheek.

On the ground, Laxus manages to see Jaden before he jumped on top of the blond, causing him to block any attack the Slayer had in store. It was at this time, Natsu managed to lift himself from the rubble. "Igneel, I won't burn the food anymore, so stop hitting me..." He says, half dazed. Salamander opened his eyes to see what had transpired while he was stuck in the wall. Just as they opened, his eyes widened at the sight. Jaden was on top of Laxus, unleashing what looked to be an unholy barrage of fists at the youngest Dreyar. Laxus, on the other hand, was on the defensive, looking to find a way for him to get the rampaging youth off of him. However, what caught both of them off guard were his eyes. Jaden's eyes had gone from a fun and warm green...

To a bloodlusted red.

"JADEN!!" Natsu screams, hoping it would knock some sense into the Flame Demon. It did nothing as he continued his attack on Laxus. "Rrrngh... ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" Laxus screams in turn, kicking Jaden in the side, causing the demon to howl in pain, as well as making him stop punching. Laxus uses this chance to bring his fist into contact with Jaden's nose, knocking him off of Laxus. 

The fist makes Jaden fly into the air, landing on his feet. "Why did you do that...? I was just beginning to have fun..." Jaden says, the demonic undertone beginning to over take his regular voice and face to the ground. Natsu turns to him. "Jaden, what the hell happened to you? This isn't you, man!" 

Laxus stands back up, while Jaden begins to laugh. "Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar was right to want to end Jaden..." He says, suddenly referring to himself in the third person. "What do you mean?" Natsu demands. "Because, if he did... He wouldn't had to face me..." 'Jaden' smirks, looking up. His green eyes had entirely changed to a blood red. The Slayer's teeth had sharpened like Natsu's

"You both have heard that Jaden's primary magic is called Flame Demon Slayer Magic... That is a lie. Jaden has no magic... not of his own, anyways..." "What?" "That's right. This magic is not his.. but mine... I am the Flame Demon Lord; Beelzebub..."

"Flame Demon..." Natsu gasps. "...Lord?" Laxus finishes. "Good boys, now you're understanding. Jaden has no Idea he has a Demon residing in him... only that this Magic is dangerous. Demon Slayer Magic is one of the most dangerous to the user, be he human, because of the mental corrosion it brings. No matter how it was learned, your mental state with waste away over time unless you properly train to be rid of it. However, unlike the Dragon's Slayer Magic, the method of learning Demon Slayer Magic is by way of tome or passing it down from generation to generation. But, it comes at a price. Thanks to that little fact... I was born into Jaden's head. I am the Demon this magic belonged to. So, when he began teaching himself the magic, I came to be. However, if Jaden dies, so do I. Think of he and I as a pair of conjoined twins. One dies, the other is soon to go as well."

"But I don't understand! Why make yourself seen now?! Why try and pummel Laxus like you did?!" Natsu asks. "Because, Jaden's Magic reserves have run out. Without magic, he's not gonna be able to defend himself from someone like Laxus Dreyar. If this ever happens and he be in trouble, I made an oath to myself to protect him with my own power." Beelzebub ignites his fist, contorting his face into one of pure rage. "My Magic Power reserves are much larger than Jaden's since this magic was mine, not his! I won't let him die until he is ready to succeed me as the Flame Demon Lord! So, I will protect this body!" He screams as he launches himself at Laxus. "WITH ALL I HAVE!"

Laxus, however, was prepared. While Beelzebub was detailing a bit of his and Jaden's backstory, Laxus was morally debating with himself whether or not his power could face a true demon. These thoughts perished away as he decided to unleash his secret weapon. As the Flame Demon Lord propels himself at Laxus, he notices the Lightning Mage's purple, collared shirt was ripped apart. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of Laxus' top completely exposed, showing what seemed to be a tribal tattoo surrounding his guildmark. What caused his eyes to widen though,... was the skin colored scales around his elbows, running up slightly to the middle of his forearms and biceps. 

Raising his head into the sky, a yellow Magic Circle forms around Laxus' face. "Lightning Dragon's....!" At those words, Beelzebub halts his assault to plant his feet into the ground, bringing his arms up into an X formation to shield himself. Behind him, Natsu looks on in shock. (No Pun Intended) "You mean to tell me Laxus was a Dragon Slayer too?!" The Fire Dragon Slayer says. 

"ROAR~!" Laxus finishes his incantation, dropping his head to meet Beelzebub. His pupils were gone as a burst of lightning loosed itself from his mouth. The blast barrels itself at Natsu and Beelzebub, catching both of them with the full force of the attack. "GUAH!!" Both Slayer and Demon cry out in pain as the electricity courses through them. The burst finally ends as Natsu and Beelzebub still stand, albeit with the Demon slouched and breathing hard. 'Damn it, Jaden. You pushed yourself too hard. I don't know how long I can last here. If it were any other kind of Magic, I could pull out a win. But, I don't know now that we know Laxus is a Dragon Slayer.'

Laxus frowns. "You know, I really only keep this magic hidden, because I hate the geezer's lectures. So, hopefully, you two can keep this a secret for me." He says, gravely. "Not like you'll have a choice. The dead don't talk, after all." The newly discovered Dragon Slayer looks at Beelzebub with a grin. "I don't really care if you are some powerful Flame Demon Lord or whatever. I know for a fact that you're using all your strength to just stand right now. Once you're dead and Natsu can't fight anymore, I'll take my attention to the guildhall and take my place as Guild Master!"

"Laxus Dreyar, you don't understand!" The Demon cries out, catching both Dragon Slayers off guard for what seemed liked the tenth time today. "I have seen everything that Jaden has since he came to Fairy Tail. He came to the guild under some pretense that he wanted to slay demons and thought Fairy Tail was right for the job. But, even someone as dangerous as him was welcomed as if he were an old friend. He may have not been in the guild long, but in that short time, he's made bonds unbreakable by anyone! Including self-righteous scum like you! He has began to open up, and I..." Beelzebub stops himself, but shakes his head because he knows this must be said. "I have never been more proud of anyone or anything in my life as I am proud of Jaden! I am happy he learned my magic. Otherwise, I may not have changed as I have." He finishes, collapsing on one knee.

Natsu turns to Laxus. "Laxus, I've known you since I first came to the guild-" "THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!!!" Laxus roars. 

He puts his hands together and roars as he gathers magic power between his hands. Laxus' eyes whiten as a ball of light manifests in his hands. Natsu gasps as he screams out, "Laxus, what are you doing?! You can't use that spell!!"  
The Flame Demon Lord reluctantly stands back up, turning to the Dragon Slayer. "What spell is he using now, Natsu Dragneel?!"  
"It's called Fairy Law! It's one of the spells the guild holds sacred! If he uses it, he'll wipe out anyone he sees as an enemy!!" Natsu screams back, remembering what Makarov said about the spell he used to defeat Jose of Phantom Lord.

"You mean... he could kill everyone in town with one attack?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter I've written yet. Expect more from me in the next few weeks. I'll update as often as I can. Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

"You mean... he can kill the entire town with one attack?!"  
"That's literally what I said!"  
"Then, what the hell are we still standing here for, Natsu Dragneel?! We have to prevent the casting of Fairy Law!" Beelzebub begins to charge Laxus, when suddenly the cathedral doors swing wide open. Standing in the giant doorway is a small, blue-haired girl and taller man with black hair. Their brown and red eyes showing sadness and anger, respectively. All three sets of eyes turn to the door, surprised about who it was. "Levy!" "Gajeel Redfox!" Beelzebub and Natsu shout at the same time. Levy steps forward, hands over her heart. "Laxus! That's enough! You can't keep doing this!" She pleads. "You need to get to the guildhall! Porlyusica said Master's on his deathbed! Stop this and go to your grandfather! LAXUS!" Levy ends her plea with tears in her eyes. 

Laxus' eyes regain their cool gray pupils, the light of Fairy Law diminishing. Natsu and Beelzebub's eyes widen significantly. Beelzebub turns to Gajeel. "Explain what she means, Gajeel Redfox! Is what she speaks true?!" Beelzebub says, not bothering to hide himself in his own shock. The Iron Dragon Slayer's eyes briefly turn to Beelzebub, nodding solemnly. "It's true. The old hag doesn't think he'll have until the end of the day." Gajeel stoically elaborates. 

Laxus' first word out of his mouth was simple. "...dead?" He spoke this word like a child being told what death was for the first time. "Yes, Sparky! Dead! So, cut that spell off and get your ass to the guildhall!" Gajeel speaks harshly. Laxus looks as though he had lost all will to fight. This vanished almost as quickly as it appeared, being replaced by a manic grin. "Perfect!" He chuckles. "With the old geezer dead, my position is all but sealed!" 

Levy and Gajeel's eyes widen as they both take a small step back. Beelzebub and Natsu rush Laxus. But it was too late.

"FAIRY~! LAW!"

Laxus claps his hands together, with the light growing as his hands collapse around it. The light grows to envelop Beelzebub, then Natsu, then Gajeel and Levy. It grows until it envelops the entire town of Magnolia.

The light fades, as Laxus stands panting. "I did it. I beat you, Makarov!" He laughs for a moment. Then, the smoke clears. With the distraction removed, Laxus' eyes widen as he sees no one hurt from his spell. Natsu, Beelzebub, Gajeel and Levy are all completely unharmed. "What the hell?! How are none of you dead?! I cast the spell perfectly! Everything felt right! So, why are you not dead?!?!" The Lightning Dragon Slayer rages.

"It's because that spell looks into your heart." An unknown voice says. All eyes turn to the entrance of Kardia Cathedral. It was one of the Thunder Legion; Freed. Laxus looks at him. "What do you mean, Freed?" "Fairy Law is a spell that eliminates those the caster sees as enemies, that's true. But, the spell looks into your heart to decide what the meaning of enemy means. It's just as Jaden reminded me..." The Rune Mage looks at Beelzebub, not knowing he wasn't Jaden. "You can't lie to your magic, Laxus. You still see everyone in Fairy Tail as your friends."

The Lightning Dragon fumes. "No, anyone who opposes me is my enemy-" "LAXUS! END THIS AND GO SEE YOUR GRANDFATHER!" "I AM NOTHING ELSE BUT LAXUS!! I AM NOT HIS GRANDSON!!!"

It was at this point Natsu steps in. "Quit acting like some pompous prick, Laxus! Don't you know that blood ties don't matter?! Because everyone in Fairy Tail is meant to be considered family!!" Laxus lowers his head, his eyes being shadowed by his hair. "You don't understand, Natsu. How could you possibly understand how I feel? How it feels to be overshadowed by your family." "You're right. I don't understand. But, I don't need to. Because, that's why I have my friends!" 

The Fire Dragon Slayer launches himself at the youngest Dreyar, fists ablaze. "WE REACH OUT TO EACH OTHER TO BREAK THROUGH BLOOD BARRIERS!!" As if Natsu struck a nerve, Laxus envelops his fists in his lightning. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!!" Both Dragon Slayers ram into each other, one's fist coming into contact with the others. The Fire and Lightning Mages roar as they fight for supremacy, launching themselves into the roof. Levy and Gajeel look up at the hole in the wall, wide-eyed. The bluenette goes to tell Beelzebub to help Natsu fight Laxus, to see he isn't there. 

Laxus and Natsu are still pushing against the other's fist. "I'm through messing around! You just need to give up and disappear! NATSU~!" Laxus screams as he uses his other fist, planting it into Natsu's jaw and sending him reeling. The Lightning Dragon Slayer doesn't give him an inch as he goes in for a barrage of punches and kicks. "Why don't you just die, Natsu?!?!" Suddenly, a flaming leg comes from nowhere and makes contact with Laxus' face, sending him backwards. The leg being none other than Beelzebub's, red eyes glowing. Natsu drops from the barrage, landing on his knees.

"The guild doesn't belong to you, Laxus Dreyar. Think about this before you continue your little assault." The Flame Demon Lord mocks. "It's a hundred years too early for you to lecture me about anything, you bastard!" Laxus screeches, as he rears a fist back. "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" A Magic Circle appears as a fist shaped lightning blast comes into contact with Beelzebub's chest, pushing him onto his back. In pain, he rises once more.

On the ground, Levy cups her mouth to make her voice heard. "JADEN!! NATSU!! STOP IT!!! IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, YOU'LL BOTH DIE!!!" Both Flame Slayers ignore the Solid Script Mage. Laxus' eyes lose his pupils for the third time as he begins to gather lightning in his hand. On the other hand, knowing this spell, Freed's eyes become pinpricks. "Laxus! You can't use that spell! It'll kill Jaden and Natsu and who knows who else?!" Laxus, like the other Slayers, ignore his friend. "Go to hell, both of you! LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!!" 

Both Natsu and Beelzebub are unable to move. "It was an honor to fight beside you... Natsu Dragneel." "Same to you, buddy..."

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel chants from the ground, his right arm morphing into an iron pillar. As if sensing the iron, Laxus' spell darts towards him. The moment it made contact, Gajeel holds in his pain-filled screams as he takes on the entirety of the spell's power. As the spell subsides, Gajeel's entire body is spotted in burns from the spell. He raises his head towards the sky, making eye contact with Beelzebub and Natsu. "GO~!" Black Steel cries out.

At Gajeel's cry, Natsu rises to his feet again. Launching himself at Laxus, the Fire Dragon Slayer bombards his opponent with almost his entire repertoire of spells. Beelzebub jumps into the sky behind Laxus, giving Natsu a signal to kick Laxus into the air. When the Lightning Slayer is about equal distance from both the Flame Demon Lord and the Salamander, they unleash their spells. 

"JUST AS GOD DID TO LUCIFER, I CAST YOU FROM YOUR PEDESTAL ON HIGH!! DEMON SLAYER SECRET ART: ECLIPSING SUPERNOVA~!!!!!"  
"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!!!!"  
Natsu circles his hands, unleashing a torrent of flames barreling towards Laxus. At the same time, Beelzebub extends his arm, loosing a fireball the size of Laxus' body from his hand. Both attacks make contact at the exact same time, exploding once they touch. The explosion is so grand, the sun itself is dimmed from from the size.

Laxus crashes into the ground, unconscious. Beelzebub lands beside Natsu as he roars into the sky in hollow victory. The Flame Demon Lord, however, decides his work is done. He concentrates, letting his influence fade from possessing Jaden's body. Once Jaden regains control, he passes out from exhaustion, falling into the hole in the roof. Before he lands on the hard stone below, his impact is softened by a spell used by Levy. "Solid Script: Pillow!" She chants, as the word pillow appears, written in puffy, English letters. The spell was large enough to cover the Demon Slayer's entire body.

 

The next day was a hectic one to say the least. Everyone who participated in the Battle of Fairy Tail apologized to one another. Wounds were tended to as quickly as possible. Once arriving back at the guild after the fight, Gajeel carrying an unconsious Jaden, Levy, and a just barely consious Natsu learned that Porlyusica was able to intervene with Makarov's illness, healing him. The guild had begun to decide how the Fantasia Parade would take place with most of the injuries the members sustained. It was decided by Erza and a few other members that the parade would go on, with those able to walk being able to take part.

Just then, the doors flung open to reveal a banadged up Laxus Dreyar with his signature coat. The guild goes silent. "I'm here to see the old man." He says simply. At this statement, the members of Fairy Tail went into a rage.

"Like hell you get to see the Master after what you pulled!"  
"What gives you the right?!"  
"Get out of here!"

"Silence!!" Erza shouted, shutting the entire guild up. She turns to Laxus, she herself bandaged from her fight with Evergreen, another member of the Thunder Legion. "The master is in the infirmary. Just try and take measures to stay as quiet as possible. Jaden was beat up pretty bad from yesterday, so he is to be bedridden for a few days." At the mention of Jaden, Laxus winces. He shakes this off before replying, "Thanks." 

Before being able to enter the infirmary, he is stopped by a loud, albeit muffled, shout. The Lightning Slayer turns to see a pretty bandaged up Natsu, He points his finger and speaks, but due to him being covered in bandages, his words are unsound. Laxus looks puzzled at this. "He's sayin' that when he's better, he wants to fight you. One on One." Gajeel supplies, he having a few patches on himself as well. Laxus does nothing but turn away. But, before entering the infirmary, he gives a wave of the hand; acknowledgement of Natsu's request.

As he enters the infirmary, Laxus shuts the door quietly. "You seem upset. Laxus." A familiar, old voice is heard. The young man's head turns to see his grandfather sitting up in bed, in a blue and orange robe. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." "Well, I suppose that makes two of us." Laxus looks at the floor in shame. "I know... I know what I did was wrong. I just wanted the guild to be stronger, like I know it can be. I went about that wrong, huh?"

Makarov climbs from the bed, standing a few feet from Laxus. "If you had a problem with the morale or the strength of the guild, you should have brought it to me, not take it into your own hands." He says, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "I swear you act like Ivan sometimes." The both of them stay silent at this. Makarov speaks again. "But, I suppose I am partially to blame for this myself." Laxus looks up. "Where did I go wrong raising you, boy? What skill did I not pass down? What lesson did you not learn?" 

"I know what I did was wrong, and I completely accept any punishment you seek to give me, Third Master." Laxus drops to one knee, head facing the ground. 

"Laxus. While I can understand your wish for the guild to be stronger, in your attempt to make it so, you ended up hurting your fellow guildmates. Your family. Stand and look at me in the eyes." Makarov orders, Laxus reluctantly obeying. "Flesh and blood or not, anyone who should harm their fellow brothers and sisters in arms must face one punishment suitable for their transgressions." Makarov and Laxus make direct eye contact. "Laxus Dreyar, as the Master of this guild..." Makarov pauses to restrain himself. 

 

"I hereby banish you from Fairy Tail."

Laxus' eyes widen at the punishment. In his heart, he knew this was his punishment, but, it didn't hurt any less to hear it. He sadly smiles. "Well, guess this was always meant to be. Thanks for everything... Grandpa."

Makarov, having turned around to hide his tears, speaks one word. "Go." 

However, before Laxus could leave, a voice is heard. "Hold it." Both Dreyar men pause at the voice, Makarov trying his best to hide his tears. A curtain is moved to reveal Jaden with pretty heavy injuries. His green eyes turn to Makarov. "Master, before you send him away, may I be allowed to speak to Laxus for a moment?" The Flame Demon Slayer humbly asks. The request baffles Laxus as Makarov turns to the blond. "If he wishes to, he may. Otherwise, he is to leave immediately." 

Laxus nods once, walking towards the bed Jaden lies in, sitting in the single chair beside his bed. "How are you doing, Jaden?" Laxus asks after a moment. "Porlyusica said I had a few broken ribs and a broken leg. Thanks to my Slayer Magic, I should be back to normal in about a week." "That's good." "But, that isn't what I wished to speak to you about."

Jaden's green eyes grow harsh as he grabs a letter from his table. "This letter was addressed to you, written in my handwriting. I don't remember writing it, but I figured I should give it to you anyways." Laxus takes the letter and, with permission, opens it. It reads; 

'Laxus Dreyar,  
If you are reading this, then Jaden is awake. I used his body once again to write you and Natsu Dragneel a letter, asking you both that you keep my existence in Jaden a secret to all. Please.  
Beelzebub, the Flame Demon Lord.'

Laxus reads over the letter before putting it in his pocket, standing up. "Is that is, Jaden?" "One more thing." He says, taking his blankets off. Jaden pushes himself onto the floor to look Laxus in the eye... before giving him a hug. "W-What?" Laxus stutters.

"I may not have known you for as long as the others have. But, I choose to believe, one day. We'll be very good friends. Consider this hug a promise to meet up with you again. I say this as Jaden. Not as a member of the guild." The Purple haired man says. Hesitantly, Laxus returns the hug gently. He then lays Jaden back in bed. "I'll hold you to that Jaden. See ya." He says, walking from the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm choosing to end the chapter here because I want to make another little not canon scene next chapter, and I'm pooped now... Till Next Time!


	12. Chapter 12

"Master Makarov excommunicated you?!" A triad of voices cry out in shock. A somber smile remains on Laxus' face. "Yeah. He said that I had to be since I deliberately put my guildmates in harm's way with the Battle of Fairy Tail." "Well, he should have given the same punishment to the three of us! We're just as guilty as you!" Evergreen said, her amber hair flowing against the back of her green dress. "Damn right! We caused the exact same mayhem." "Mayhem! Mayhem!" Next to speak was Bickslow. Bickslow wore a helmet covering most of his face, with a black and blue set of what seemed to be armor, and gray tufts of fur lining it. Behind him were five totem dolls, each with a different face. 

"Guys, he expelled me, not you. Knowing him, he didn't do the same to you because you guys blindly follow everything I say." Laxus said. "Of course we do! You're the leader of the Thunder Legion! If you go, so do we!" Freed proclaimed, Bickslow and Evergreen nodding to show their approval with this plan. "I'm the leader of the Thunder Legion, you say? Then, these will be my final orders as your leader. Stay with Fairy Tail and keep an eye on them for me. Freed, make sure Jaden and Natsu know I'm sorry; Jaden for roughing him up like I did and Natsu because I'm not gonna be able to give him that rematch." The gathered mages look stunned at this rare display of kindness Laxus is showing.

"I'll see you guys around." Smiling, Laxus turns to leave. Behind him, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed Justine all have tears in the corners of their eyes as they watch their beloved leader and friend walk away from them.

 

At long last, the Fantasia parade is underway. Numerous Fairy Tail mages, slightly injured or not, decorate the floats. Each and everyone of them are showing vibrant displays of their magics; Gray and Juvia, who had woken up after Jaden was admitted, dazzle the crowd with a beautiful combination of their Ice Make and Water Magic. Erza flies around her float with her Heaven's Wheel armor, making her swords dance. Even Natsu, having just barely enough clearance to be in the parade, creates convoluted fireworks thanks to his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. All seems jovial as Master Makarov Dreyar appears in his vibrant getup, dancing around his float. However, amongst all the hype for the parade, one purple haired man hobbles his way around on crutches. 

"Didn't think you were a parade guy." Jaden said, having snuck out of the guildhall and walking on crutches to ease his broken ribs and leg. He says this to Laxus, who had hidden himself from sight of Fairy Tail and Magnolia to watch the parade. "I'm usually not. But, something told me to stay this time. Why are you out of bed? You should be resting." "Well, you didn't expect me to send you off like I did at the guild, did you? I tried keeping it strictly business since Old Man Makarov wanted you gone." "Yeah..." Laxus turns to face the ground.

"I don't blame you for anything, Laxus." 

The Dragon Slayer's head perks up and swishes in the direction of the Demon Slayer. "You what?" "I don't blame you. For wanting to kill me in the heat of the moment. For having that woman of yours petrify the ladies. For the entire Battle of Fairy Tail. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably have done the same thing. I think when I say this, Gajeel and Juvia feel the same way; we may be newbies to the guild, but we will fight and die for the guild that has taken us in. To think you grew up in the guild, just like that Conbolt kid is now. I've heard of the war with Gajeel and Juvia's old guild, Phantom Lord. I also understand why you found it a bad decision to let them join Fairy Tail. But, it's as the Master says."

Both he and Laxus speak at the same time. "Today's enemy can be tomorrow's friend." "So, he told you that too?" "While he and I were in the infirmary before you came in." For the very first time, Laxus and Jaden share a good laugh; proving Makarov right in his saying. "I screwed up badly." The scarred blond says, somberly. "I had everything I ever wanted. Now, it's gone." Jaden taps the man's shoulder. "Just because you're gone now, doesn't mean you can't prove yourself later. If you don't believe me, then just look up." The demon advises. Following his newfound friend's advice, Laxus looks at the parade. When he does, tears are almost immediately brought to his eyes. Makarov leads the entire guild at the parade in the guild's trademark sign; making a finger gun shape in their hand and pointing it upwards. It was now that the restraints Laxus had put on his emotions had come undone. 

Tears fall freely from his eyes as Jaden puts a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Makarov, having seen Laxus and Jaden in the crowd, speaks softly. "No matter where you go in this world, my child. Know that I will always watch over you." No one heard these words. Except for Laxus, having Dragon Slayer hearing. Makarov's words serve only to make the usually stoic blond cry even harder. However, in his time of need, Jaden remains with his friend, sitting on the ground beside him in comfort.

 

 

Before the parade began, however, we now turn to a different part of Fiore, to a different guild. "So, Laxus finally used his Dragon Slayer Magic." A sinister voice comments. This voice comes from a tanned man, about Laxus' height, with black hair and a beard. This is the son of Makarov, the father of Laxus, and master of the dark guild, Raven Tail, Ivan Dreyar. "Yeah, he used it against Salamander and a newbie to the guild named Jaden. What got me was how in the hell Sparky could have used Dragon Slayer Magic." The man Ivan is conversing with, shockingly, is revealed to be Gajeel. With a wave of his hand, Ivan replies, "Laxus' Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic comes from a Dragon Slayer Lacrima. I put it in him when he was just a little kid, hoping he'd do what I wanted. Maybe I'll take it back and make a quick buck off of it." Ivan laughs.

We now go to after the Fantasia Parade. Laxus has left Magnolia and Jaden has gotten an earful from Makarov, Mirajane and Erza, all of whom saw him at the parade with Laxus. They yell at him because of his reckless abandon towards his own recovery. "That was sorely irresponsible, Jaden! What were you thinking?!" Makarov shouts, Erza and Mira on either side of him. "You could have hurt yourself even more than you already are!" Erza spoke next. "At the very least, if you wanted to see the parade, you could have said something and a guildmate would have helped you."

Jaden rolls his eyes. "I left because I felt as though I needed to talk to Laxus." "So, going directly behind my back after I banished him?! You were in here when I did it!" "And so were you when I said I won't speak to him as a Fairy Tail Mage, but as a normal person!" The outburst from Jaden shuts Makarov up. "I decided to talk to him because of what he did during our fight. He said he wanted me dead. Even gave Freed an order to do it. But he said it with much more malicious intent than he would have with Natsu." 

"Well, he was in the midst of a fight." Mirajane supplied. "Maybe so, but after he said it, I could have sworn his eyes had changed to orange before going back to normal." "That still doesn't excuse you for disobeying Porlyusica, Jaden." Makarov scolds. "Maybe so. But, I'm not gonna let a friend out to dry. Even if he and I just became friends..."

"One thing still makes me think." Mirajane contemplates. "How did you know Laxus was still in Magnolia?" Jaden smiles. "Simple. Makarov just banished him. If I were Laxus, I'd have spoken to the Thunder Legion, stayed for the Parade to see my friends one last time, and then left. It happened just as I described to you." 

Makarov simply stands. "I suppose I can't be too angry with you. You did what your heart desired and that's what mattered. However, as punishment for your disobedience towards Porlyusica, you must take at least one other person on your next three jobs, Jaden." "Yes, Master." "Rest well, my child. Come along, Erza. Mira. I have a meeting to get to and I'm more than certain something here needs you two." Makarov walks to the door, the Requip Mage and bartender following suit. Jaden looks out the infirmary window and smiles. "Take care out there, Laxus."

In the Master's office, a piece of paper is handed to Makarov. "This is the location of the Raven Tail guildhall, Master." "Thank you, Gajeel. I have to say, you're surprising me with how easily you blend in with Raven Tail." "Yeah, those dumbasses have no clue I'm a double agent. Also." Makarov's eyebrows raise at the sound. "Did you know anything about that Demon Slayer before he joined?" Gajeel asks, cutting through the bullshit. With a shake of the head, the 88 year old replies, "I wish I could say anything else, but no. Why the sudden interest in him?" "When he was in the church with Salamander and Sparky, he looked at me. Correct me if I'm wrong, but his eye color isn't red. It's green." 

Makarov's eyes widen as he stares at Gajeel for a moment before shrugging it off. "If something is going on with the boy, it shall make itself known. No need to rush into things, Gajeel. Besides, with his punishment I just handed to him, I'm sure anyone will tell me if anything's off. Is that all?" The Iron Dragon Slayer nods. "Then, you're free to go." Gajeel walks out of Makarov's office.

 

 

About two weeks have passed since Laxus' banishment. All injuries from the Battle of Fairy Tail are nonexistant. As a brawl goes on in the middle of the guild, Jaden grabs a job that looks interesting from the board. "Huh. Monster Slaying... 'Rid the village of an infestation of monsters.' Sounds fun." He goes to the bar, sitting down. "Mirajane, can I get something to drink, please? I'm wanting to think of who I wanna take on this job." "Coming right up!" The perky barmaid says, sliding a mug of beer to him almost instantly. "Thanks." "So, what's the job?" He slides her the poster. "Says they want some place called Kreekon Village rid of a monster nest." "I've heard of that place!" Jaden turns his attention to her fully. "What have you heard?"

"Well, the monsters are able to camouflage themselves, letting them kill the inhabitants of the village at night without so much as a sight of them." Mira explains. "Seems as though the main problem is the camo. You never know if it's one monster or ten." "I'll say." Jaden says, taking a swig of his beer. "Also says the pay is about 500,000 Jewel. judging just by the price, I think you may need a few more with you than just you and someone else. So, who are some candidates for this job?" She inquires.

"Well, I'm thinking Gajeel for a definite choice. My plan is to take at least one or two more other than him, in case there is more than one monster." "Anyone else?" "Cana is a likely candidate, mainly because I wanna pay her back for helping me out against Freed..." A lightbulb goes off in Jaden's head. "I've got it! Why don't you come along, Mirajane?" Mira's eyes widen at the prospect. "W-W-W-Why me?!" The white haired girl stammers. "Since it seems you have a good idea of how these monsters work, I figured you could join us, if only as a guide of sorts." "Do you think I'll be of use?" Mira asks. "Is that even a question, Mirajane."

Thinking about it for a moment, Mirajane looks at Jaden with a look of determination. "I'm in." "Sweet! I'll go ask the others, then tell Old Man Makarov! Thanks, Mira!" Jaden smiles as he goes off to find Gajeel. Mirajane looks at the ground, her eyes having been shadowed over. "Lisanna..." She mutters.

 

After about three hours, Jaden's team is ready to depart. "Thanks again for coming along, you three." Jaden says, gratefully. Cana smiles and gives a thumbs up. "Don't worry about it! I have to repay you for saving me and Juvia two weeks ago." The auburn haired girl had changed her outfit for the mission. Since Kreekon Village is known to be cold, Cana had opted to wear a dark blue coat, as well as red baggy pants. Underneath her coat is a black sleeveless top, to mesh with her black shoes. 

"Yeah, no problem." Mira said with a small smile. Mirajane had also changed her appearance, but not by much. Instead of her red dress, she chose to wear a black dress with a white sash around her waist. (Think of her dress from the Grand Magic Games.) 

Jaden also changed his outfit, even more drastically than the girls before him. Jaden had chosen to wear a purple longcoat, with black fur-lined sleeves. Under the coat was a white sleeveless tunic. His pants have changed from black slacks to purple. Jaden's black combat boots stayed the same. The demon had also decided to wear dark green gloves, with a dark red plate of metal on the back of the hands.

Gajeel, who had not changed his outfit, scoffed at Jaden's thanks. "Don't bother. I figured doing anything else was better than listening to that pipsqueak." He said, referring to Levy. "Come on, Gajeel! It couldn't have been that bad!" "It was." "Oh... well, anyways, let's get going!" Jaden began to move, the other three following closely behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Nightfall on the open trail. This is one of the most dangerous times in the job of a mage. However, Jaden and his team had packed for camping. He, Gajeel, Cana, and Mirajane are all sitting around an open fire created by Jaden's magic, roasting sliced pieces of boar, courtesy of Gajeel and his Iron Dragon's Sword. While Jaden and the girls dug into their pieces of boar, Gajeel munched on his stash of iron. 

"So, Jaden?" Jaden looks up from his food at the sound of Cana's voice. "Since coming to Fairy Tail, have you managed to get any of your memories back?" "Now that you mention it, I do remember one thing..." The Demon replies, catching Gajeel and Mira's attention. "What did you remember?" Mirajane asked. "I remembered a name. I think it came to me somehow while I was unconscious during the fight with Laxus." "What name?" "Dancia." He said. lethargically. "Dancia?" The three ask in unison. "Yeah. I searched the maps before I went to the job board to see if Dancia was a city in Ishgar, which it isn't. So, until I find out who it belongs to, I'm gonna use it as my last name." Jaden reveals.

The other mages' eyes widen at the casual reveal of his new last name. "Why use it like that?" Gajeel asks, one of the few times he's spoken since they left Magnolia. "Think about this. Everyone has a last name. For example, take our team right here. Cana Alberona. Gajeel Redfox. Mirajane Strauss." Jaden said, pointing at the owner of each name as he said it. "So, I just decided to give it to myself as my last name until I remember my actual. Jaden Dancia. Nice ring to it, you think?" He asks, tearing into his meat again.

"What about the memory with the name, Demon?" Gajeel asks again, not being kind about it. "You have to have remembered something with the name, so just spill it and save us all the trouble of prying it from you."

The campsite grows silent. An ominous feeling crawls its way up Cana, Mirajane, and Gajeel's spines. Jaden had stopped eating. He put his roasted boar down. "Firstly," he spoke. "My name isn't 'Demon', Gajeel. It's Jaden. Use it." He spits out in retaliation to the Iron Dragon Slayer's foul mouth. "Secondly, I did remember something with the name. I expect no interruptions while I tell you. I expect no one else to hear about this from any of you. I will tell the Master when we return to the guildhall. Afterwards, I will tell whoever I think deserves to know. Are we all understood?" Jaden asked, the three nodding once each, the ominous feeling gone.

"It began when I fell unconscious against Laxus, and ended when I woke up in the infirmary..." He said as he began to recall his new memory.

_A small village on the outskirts of an unknown country. It was uninteresting in all forms of the word. Children playing in the fields, parents conversing, a small, yet bustling, market. All was right with this village. A peculiar young boy, however, was playing with his friend. These boys, no older than 9, smiled happily as they played. One had a normal hair color of black. The other; an odd purple. "Come on, Jaden! You're it!" The black haired boy called out, his black eyes filled with unending joy. "I'm on my way, [REDACTED]!" The boys played tag, all day. It ended as the sun set. "Jaden! It's time to come home! [REDACTED] has supper ready!" "Coming!" Jaden said to the unknown man, before turning to the other boy. "Play again tomorrow?" "You know it! See ya, Jaden!" "Bye!" The boys parted ways. Jaden approached the older man, giving him a big hug. "What's for supper, Grandpa?" "You'll see once we get inside, now go wash up. You're filthy." Jaden's unknown grandfather tells his dirty grandson. The boy nods and enters the house, a tag on the side reading, 'Dancia'. ___

__"...and once I went in the house, I woke up in the infirmary with Porlyusica telling me I was reckless in my fight. I also woke up with injuries I don't remember contracting, but I chalked it up to my fight with Freed." Jaden concluded._ _

__Mirajane was the first to speak after the Demon's story ended. "Jaden, you told us you only remembered a name." "I did. I don't know the name of the village, the other boy, or my grandfather. I also assume the other person in the house was my grandmother... But, the one concrete thing I remember was the name Dancia. Hell, if I remember the concept of marriage correctly, Dancia could be the name of mother before she married my father, taking his name." Jaden clarifies._ _

__Cana speaks up afterwards. "Are you sure you don't remember another name or detail that could help you?" "Not a one. But, I choose to look at it this way." The Flame Demon Slayer says, perking Cana's eyebrow up. "Since before coming to Fairy Tail, I had no memories. I barely knew my name, and I could use my magic. That's just about it. But, now that I'm here, I've made friends and even made myself a last name. So, who gives a damn if my memories come back? I'd rather forget them forever if it means having you guys with me now." Jaden monologues as a small blush graces his features. He bites into the last bit of his boar. "Well, I'm headed to bed. Night, you three." Jaden says, Gajeel slinking into his tent a little bit after._ _

__Cana and Mirajane were left outside, manning the fire. "So, Mirajane. What's your take on Jaden?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, like, what do you think of him?" Cana explains._ _

__Mira puts a finger to her chin. "Well, Jaden reminds me a lot of Natsu. He seems carefree, happy nearly all the time, can get mad on the drop of a dime. But, there is one thing about him that does seem to get under my skin..." "You're talking about his Magic Power?" "Yes. It seems that every time he gets into a fight, his Magic Power darkens, like some kind of void. I don't know how to put it, except, I think his magic might be killing him."_ _

__Brown eyes shoot wide open. "You picked all that up within a few weeks?" Cana asked, baffled. "You surely remember that I was an S-Class Wizard, Cana. Some things just don't leave. My deduction being one of them." "So, what do you mean by 'killing him?'" "Exactly what I said, I think that if Jaden continues to use his magic as often as he does, and for as long as he does, that dark Magic Power may end up overtaking him completely, killing him." Mirajane explains, seriousness lacing her voice._ _

__Cana looks at the ground in shock. "Do you think Jaden knows he's in danger of dying? How are you even sure his magic is gonna kill him? Why join a guild if he was gonna die?" the auburn haired woman bombards the voluptuous barmaid with her questions. Mira simply puts a hand up to silence her. "First answer; Of course. He just doesn't wanna worry anyone about it. Second answer; you saw how venomous his magic felt when he fought Freed. That kind of corrosive magic would kill anyone quickly, so it surprises me he's even still alive. Third answer; why does anyone join a guild? While this is my personal opinion, he joined because he wanted to be in someone's company for when he dies." The S-Class mage explains._ _

__"Alright... how long do you expect he's got?" Cana asks, uncharacteristically sad._ _

__Mira looks to the skies above. "I personally expect him to have about seven to ten years." "How do you even know this much about Demon Slayer Magic? I've never heard of it until Jaden came up." "I did research once back when I did jobs. It was when Natsu first came to the guild, saying he was taught his magic by Igneel. So, I decided to read about Dragon Slayer Magic." Mira explains, shocking Cana that she still mentions the time she was an active mage. "When I did my research, it spoke of the various Slayer Magics... there are only three; First is the Dragon Slayer Magic, which is what Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus use. Then is the God Slayer Magic, which has no known users. Finally, you have the Demon Slayer Magic; which Jaden uses. It said that of all the Slayer Magics, Demon Slayer Magic is the only one that actively harms its user, should the user be human. The book said that Demon Slayer Magic is one of the easiest ways to defeat Demons."  
"You mean like Deliora and Lullaby?" Cana asked.  
"Exactly. But, the user of the magic is said to take a severe mental toll. I kept reading because it interested me about the kinds of Slayer Magics there are. But, it said nothing about how one would combat the mental corrosion. With Jaden, if he's used it all his life, then I don't even know how he's still sane, if not dead."_ _

__The Card Mage turns to look at Jaden's tent. "I think if he has that long until he dies, he'll find something. Anyways, we should rest for tomorrow. Goodnight, Mirajane." Cana says, walking to her tent._ _

__

__

__The next morning, everyone wakes up refreshed. Jaden's hair had been mussed up in his sleep to the point it looked like Gajeel had short, purple hair. "So, what's for breakfast?" Gajeel asks, not wanting to get into his spare iron. "I can go get some eggs. Maybe if I'm lucky, there'll be a couple of birds I can snag too." Jaden said, wearing nothing but his slacks. Without even waiting for a response, Jaden walks into the forest to hunt._ _

__As Jaden leaves, the girls turn to the Iron Dragon Slayer, filling him in on their conversation from last night. Gajeel's reaction was indifferent, when taken at face value. "So, Demon Boy has about ten or so years until he kicks the bucket?" He asks. Mirajane nods. "That's a crock of shit."_ _

__The girls' eyes widen. "Gajeel, you should really have more of a reaction compared to the rest of us. He likes you enough for him to be concerned for you." Mira repremands. "You think someone like that would die that easily? Neither of you saw what I did when he and Salamander fought Sparky. That guy fought against him when he had nothing left in him. That final spell he cast did most of the damage to Sparky, not Salamander." Gajeel speaks honestly, if a bit hard-toned. "What kind of magic did he use? What's more, is how do you know he did most of the damage?" Cana insisted. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he sits on a log, gesturing the women to do the same._ _

__"Slayers use these spells called Secret Arts; which are basically our finishing moves. If someone get hit with a Secret Art, one of you aren't getting back up to fight. These spells take a good bit of our magic, which is why we reserve them for finishers." Gajeel explained, both the girls' eyes widen at Gajeel voluntarily explaining something about Slayer Magic, let alone the fact Gajeel explaining anything. "So something like Jaden's Smoldering Slam move?" Cana asks, met with a nod from Gajeel._ _

__"So, can all Slayers use these spells?" Mirajane asks. "Yeah, but only if you train hard enough. If you were trained by a dragon, you wouldn't start by learning a Secret Art." The Iron Dragon Slayer explained further. "Are you able to use any?" "Of course I can. But before you ask, I'm not showing you." Gajeel said roughly, cutting off any request of a demonstration._ _

__"Anyways, I saw both of the Secret Arts used. Demon Boy used a spell he called Eclipsing Supernova, mixed with Salamander's Secret Art; Exploding Flame Blade. From what I saw, while Salamander's spell circled the enemy, Demon Boy's attack pushed Sparky into Salamander's. It was for a split second, but Demon Boy's spell was the first to explode, causing more damage to Sparky." Gajeel reminisces._ _

__"Do you think Jaden will survive?" Mira asked after a moment._ _

__"It's hard to say. But, the best thing for us to do is to act like we don't know anything." The Dragon Slayer speaks with a small, maybe unnoticed, hint of concern for Jaden's well-being._ _

__As if on cue, a stream of purple flames erupt from the forest, as well as a voice. "FUCK YEAH!" Just as soon as the voice is heard, the owner returns to the campsite. Jaden holds three dead birds by the talons in one hand, and four decent sized eggs in the other. "I bring a feast for all!" Jaden smiles as he lays the eggs and birds down gently. "Can I get some help cooking these? I don't wanna burn them."_ _

__Mirajane shrugs off the bad feelings of Jaden's death as she and Cana stand up to get their fireplace going. Gajeel does nothing but fall on his back. However, all three of them think one thing. 'Jaden... you won't die. Not on my watch.'_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, if you liked it, leave a kudos. Maybe a comment or two about what I'm doing you liked or didn't like. Thanks Again!


End file.
